<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>where in the world by LexOfTheRiver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438740">where in the world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexOfTheRiver/pseuds/LexOfTheRiver'>LexOfTheRiver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Dialogue Heavy, Kyle had to move, Loneliness, M/M, Some Fluff, im tired and don’t want to, this is not edited, vent fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:35:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexOfTheRiver/pseuds/LexOfTheRiver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Where do you want to be right now?”</p><p>“What are you expecting. With you?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyle Broflovski &amp; Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>where in the world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>me writing vent fics based on real conversations i have at 12 am cause im depressed and have no self control? more likely than you think</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyle sat, staring at his phone, the bright screen the only thing lighting up the room. He sighed again, having lost count how many times he’d done so a long time ago. He watched the screen turn dark, threatening to turn off if he didn’t do what he planned to.</p><p>Kyle sat up completely and tapped the screen before opening his contacts. He scrolled down and tapped on a name he hadn’t heard in a long while. He gave himself a few seconds before hitting the call icon, holding the phone to his ear. He let it ring a few times before he decided to give up, figuring the idea was stupid anyways. He ended the call before it sent him to voicemail and set the phone on his lap. Deciding to attempt sleep once again, he rubbed his eyes and laid back down.</p><p>Thats when his phone rang.</p><p>He picked it up slowly and checked the ID, sighing once he noticed who it was. Yet, he couldn’t help but smile as he answered, putting the phone up to his ear again. Both sat in silence for a few seconds, neither wanting to speak first, but both knew someone would have to eventually.</p><p>”Hey.”</p><p>”Hey,” Kyle responded.</p><p>”You called?”</p><p>”Yeah.”</p><p>”Alright,” he could hear him shuffling around, “What’s up?”</p><p>“We haven’t talked in a long time.”</p><p>”Since high school,” Stan clarified.</p><p>”Yeah,” Kyle’s voice grew soft. He couldn’t help but feel at fault for their falling apart. They hadn’t fought or even argued, but that was what made Kyle the most upset. He had wanted to plead for Stan to yell at him for leaving and he knew Stan wanted to. But he never did.</p><p>“How’s uh..how’s college out there?” Stan asked, fake coughing to clear his throat.</p><p>”It’s good. Stressful, but definitely worth the money.” He heard Stan hum in response, both boys going quiet for a moment or two. Eventually, Kyle spoke up.</p><p>”Where do you want to be right now?”</p><p>”What are you expecting? With you?”</p><p>Kyle wasn’t sure if Stan truly meant to sound bitter, but he did nonetheless.</p><p>”I’m not expecting anything. Where do you want to be?” He heard him sigh on the other end.</p><p>”I don’t really know, if I’m being honest. I’m fine with where I am.”</p><p>”Oh,” Kyle swallowed, harsh.</p><p>”How about you?” Stan asked.</p><p>”I want to be in Los Angeles. You ever been?”</p><p>”Can’t say that I have.” Both already knew that.</p><p>”Well,” Kyle sat up, “I want to be in Los Angeles. On the roof somewhere.”</p><p>”Right now?”</p><p>”Why not right now?”</p><p>Stan paused, considering what Kyle was saying. “It’s only a couple hour drive down there, right? Couldn’t you go? You’d make it before sunrise.”</p><p>”Yeah, but then I wouldn’t be able to talk to you.”</p><p>”Oh.”</p><p>They both sat in an uncomfortable silence once again, tired and sad. Neither wanted to break the silence though, afraid that one of them would make an excuse to leave if they spoke again. But Kyle knew that they would have to leave either way, it being too late for either of them to stay awake for too much longer.</p><p>”Stan, I miss you,” he said, worried he might not have been able to tell him if he waited any longer.</p><p>”I know.” Kyle felt his heart drop. Did Stan not miss him back?</p><p>”I love you.”</p><p>”I know. I know you do.” Stan paused. “I love you. In ways you don’t get.” Before Kyle could ask what he meant, he heard the call end, static the only sound he could hear. Before he could set the phone down however, he heard it go off, signaling a text had been sent.</p><p>
  <em>ill be there tomorrow night</em>
</p><p>He smiled. They’ll be alright.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey thanks for reading until the end</p><p>comments are appreciated &lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>